


The Affair

by DazaiTheSuicideKing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, ByDazaiTheSuicideKing, Cheating, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, German Eren Yeager, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Levi Ackerman, Original Character(s), Professor Levi Ackerman, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soulmates, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazaiTheSuicideKing/pseuds/DazaiTheSuicideKing
Summary: Levi Ackerman is an omega who is married to Erwin Smith an Alpha their marriage was going off to a great start but then everything started to change... Erwin started to neglect Levi in every way possible, emotionally and physically. Their married but haven't marked each other, their married but they haven't even had sex and they've been married for five years, their married but their marriage is falling apart. Since Erwin does all the work in the house, Levi has been living off him for a while, Levi decided to go get a job so he can district himself from his unloving husband. Levi finds himself tutoring some kids, but one brunette kid is different from the others, Eren Jeager an Alpha. They both have an immediate connection between them and start going further and further into their relationship, as far as they want to. They go on dates, they kiss, they have sex, all while Levi is still married to Erwin, not like he cared anyways. They'll keep this up for as long as they want, as long as they are happy they swear they'll stay together forever... But what happens when they get caught, yeah they'll still stay together.... Forever and ever until the very end... That's their promise."Are you sure you want to do this? After this we can never go back""Just take me Alpha..."
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi Ackerman is an omega who is married to Erwin Smith an Alpha their marriage was going off to a great start but then everything started to change... Erwin started to neglect Levi in every way possible, emotionally and physically. Their married but haven't marked each other, their married but they haven't even had sex and they've been married for five years, their married but their marriage is falling apart. Since Erwin does all the work in the house, Levi has been living off him for a while, Levi decided to go get a job so he can district himself from his unloving husband. Levi finds himself tutoring some kids, but one brunette kid is different from the others, Eren Jeager an Alpha. They both have an immediate connection between them and start going further and further into their relationship, as far as they want to. They go on dates, they kiss, they have sex, all while Levi is still married to Erwin, not like he cared anyways. They'll keep this up for as long as they want, as long as they are happy they swear they'll stay together forever... But what happens when they get caught, yeah they'll still stay together.... Forever and ever until the very end... That's their promise.
> 
> "Are you sure you want to do this? After this we can never go back"
> 
> "Just take me Alpha..."

_**Levi's POV:** _

Erwin your going to be late! 

Erwin dinner is ready! 

Erwin, goodbye love! 

Erwin stop it your going to make me laugh! 

Erwin you should shave your eyebrows-

Erwin congratulations on your new job! 

Erwin here's you lunch have a good day! 

Erwin Happy anniversary! 

Erwin you've been working so hard at your job take a break

Erwin you've been at work for almost all day you should rest

Erwin I'm so happy you got a promotion! 

Erwin you've been working two times harder please sleep I'll make your favorite food

Erwin it's late go to sleep please

Erwin where are you going this late?

Erwin can you me help clean the house for once! 

Erwin seriously!? Your going to leave after we just had a petty fight!? Erwin! 

Erwin I'm sorry please forgive me...

Erwin who was that...

Erwin I could use some help here!... 

Erwin please stop pulling an all nighter...

Erwin Smith! Get back here! 

Erwin- alright... Goodbye then, have a great day at work...

Erwin how was- oh your busy, I'll bring your food up later...

Erwin please stop ignoring me... I can't take it... 

Erwin why aren't we marked- stop yelling at me Erwin! We've been married for two years! When will we settle down!? 

Erwin please can't we just have a child- I know, I know! I just want a family... 

Erwin you should stop drinking so much your starting to become workaholic... 

Erwin! I'm not nagging I'm just worried about you! 

Erwin j-just put the bottle down! W-we can talk about this- No wait please!

Erwin... Just apologize it was your faul-...I'm sorry... 

Erwin you can be so infuriating! 

Erwin you can't just do that! I'm sorry for his behavior... 

Erwin I'm asking you for one thing! One thing! 

Erwin just apologize to my mother please... 

Erwin! Uncle Kenny! Stop fighting! 

Erwin what was that about!?

Erwin, just explain it to me!

Erwin stop it... 

Erwin Smith-

Erwin

Erwin... 

Erwin!... 

Erwin! 

ERWIN

ERWIN! 

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! It's always about him! He never cares to ask me anything anymore! I'm so sick of this... He's changed so much, he used to be so kind and caring but... Everything is different now, how everything has changed in five years... Why am I still doing this to myself because I love him and he's my husband... When did I start believing in that bullshit... Love has changed me so much, why did I ever allow myself to love a man I should of listened to my mother... She was right after all Alpha's are scumbags... They're disgusting creatures that only use Omega's for their own enjoyment... I'm sorry mother, I broke our promise for absolutely nothing to show for it... I gave him so many chances to change, he said he will, he said he'd change... I started to lose hope after the third chance...

"Shhh, Levi my little baby it's going to be alright..."

"Kuchel I told you he was no good... I'll go beat his ass right now in front of everyone!"

"N-no uncle... I'm sorry this was all my fault I let an Alpha in, I let my guard down and this happened... I'm sorry mama I shouldn't of breaked my promise..." I cry harder as my mother holds me closer to her, as my whole body is wet from the rain. 

"Look Levi he manipulated you like I said Alpha's are disgusting creatures... It was never your fault it's all their fault..."

"Hello good old Alpha Kenny Ackerman right here"

"Your my brother Kenny you wouldn't try anything, but if you ever!-"

"Nope! Kuchel relax I'm not like them..."

"I know you wouldn't try anything uncle Kenny, your a good uncle... But still single-"

"Hey, hey, hey! We don't talk about that!"

We all give a good chuckle but it doesn't help my situation now. I feel the tiredness in my body since I've been staying up late crying myself to sleep. It's obvious that I've been tired and stressed out, I barely kept myself alive for a while. I haven't eaten in hours and I look so much more skinny than usual, I haven't taken care of myself... Only Erwin for the longest time. Was it worth all the pain and suffering, no it was worth absolutely nothing...

"Levi honey are you going to be alright you can stay here overnight if you want to" I give a nod and relax myself a bit. 

"Your sent is a bitter Levi, you should sleep for a little while, I'll come up later and bring you food, oh as a bonus I'll tell you how I got that scar on my back and I can show you how to use that gun that you liked while we're at it"

"Thank you uncle Kenny... I'll be upstairs taking a nap"

I go upstairs too my old room and just flop onto the bed, but there's that one thought that's still in my head and it won't go away. Five years, five years Erwin... Why did you do this to me?... Was it just to play with my feelings or was it genuine at one point of our relationship. I can't believe I let him in, I'm so stupid I let my guard down and I did this to myself. Mama was right after all... After all the fights we had because I said he was the one, after all the times I ran away to end up staying over at Erwin's place, after my mother gave him her blessing...What have I done...

\------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you mom, thank you uncle Kenny, I'll be heading home now..."

"Are you sure sweetie I don't know what he'll do to you if he finds out your not there"

"Don't worry I may be an Omega but I can still kick his ass" I see my mother and uncle smirk at me snarky comment. I wave them goodbye and I make my way home since I ran in the rain. I wonder if Erwin even came home last night. Before I knew it I was already at the door it was 4:38 in the morning well here goes nothing... I open the door and see the house looks completely empty. I guess he's not here he might of left for work already. I hear footsteps and I look towards the direction of the noise. 

"Your food could have been better"

He slammed the door and just like that Erwin left me in even more tears. He didn't even realize I went out or that I look like a complete mess, he didn't even say goodbye! I put my hands on my face trying to wipe the tears from falling but they just keep coming back... Why just why Erwin! Why are you playing with me!? 

That's it I'm done with Erwin, I'm done with his games, I'M DONE WITH ALL OF HIS SHIT! I'M LEAVING HIM AND HE CAN DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE!

I'm done with everything, I want to-No I _HAVE_ to leave this place now. No that's not an option I can't leave I don't even have a job, I can stay with my mother yes but I don't want to relie on her anymore that I've already have. I could always get a job myself but I don't know what jobs I even qualify in.

*Ring Ring*

I pick up my phone to find myself on a face time with no other than crazy ass Hanji. 

"Hey Lev- Woah! What happened are you okay!?"

I look at her confused till I remember that I was just crying, my eyes are still a bit red and I have some dark bags under my eyes, I look like a complete mess.

"Oh i-it's nothing Hanji anyways what is it..."

"Oh no you called me Hanji, that's it Levi open the front door I'm already here!"

"What do you-"

I hear frantic knocking on my front door, dang it Hanji stop asking to come over when your already here! I walk to the door opening it to end up being tackled by Hanji to the ground

"Levi! Are you okay, you don't look okay!"

"Like I said I'm f-fine..."

Her hands go onto my face and she holds me close to her.

"Levi I'm your friend please just rely on me, now tell me what is going on... Is it Erwin again"

My eyes widened as she finished her sentence, I pull away from her and look straight into her eyes. I never told her anything about me relationship with Erwin only the good things... How did she even find out.

"H-how did y-you know... I never told anyone about that!" She gives a soft smile and the look in her eyes are genuinely kind and caring. 

"You always give a fake smile when you talk about him. I was waiting for you to come to me to talk but I guess I had to say it first, didn't know Levi fucking Ackerman was such a pussy..."

I'm a mess I'm a complete mess right now, I'm leaning into Hanji's arms as she comforts me. 

"He's awful Hanji, he's awful! He doesn't even acknowledge my presence anymore!" Hanji smooths the back of my back trying to calm me down. I wasn't lieing but I wasn't telling the full truth either. 

"I started w-worrying Hanji... Five years and absolutely nothing! What have I even been doing this whole time... I swear I'm done crying for him, Hanji I need your help please just help me get away from him..."

"Don't worry I'll help you Levi, I'm always here not going anywhere!"

"Yeah that's true... I'm just looking for some jobs right now and I'm wondering if you know any available cuz I'm technically broke right now"

"Oh Levi you poor little short man, don't worry mama Hanji's here and ready to offer some jobs! Yay reality!"

I give a good chuckle and look up at her. 

"You know something"

"What is it now"

"This is the longest you've ever been nice to me-"

I punch her shoulder and she dramatically falls to the floor with that stupid goofy smile on her face, how did I get so unlucky to have her around.

Right did I mention she's pregnant, yeah her and Moblit finally decided to start a family. She's a scientist but now works as a teacher since she doesn't want to harm the baby with her experiments. Everyone loves her, she's a easygoing person so they just adore her, yay... Messy children...

\------------------------------------------------------

"So a tutoring job?"

"Yup! You've tutored people before besides it's good money for now until you get back on your feet"

"I guess that could work..."

"You seem set if anything happens call me okay Levi"

I nod as she gives a soft smile she exist out of there door, alright now time to leave this shit house. I wipe away my left over tears and start getting to work. If Hanji can get some students that need some tutoring then I'm all set. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Your first gig is later on today!"

"Are you serious!? How many kids failed their classes!"

"A lot apparently! Anyways 5 kids are going to meet you at the library at 3:30!"

"Hey shit head you didn't even ask me what time!"

"You don't have any plans...ever..."

"..."

"..."

"Touche shitty glasses..."

\------------------------------------------------------

Well this isn't fun...

"Sasha what aren't you getting here. You failed the test and make up test, I need you to use your one brain cell and work!"

"I don't know what we were even doing, I'm sorry I was paying attention... Again..."

"I'll pay you back in food if you ace your next test or else I'll make sure that you'll have to skip out on lunch again"

"No please! I'll do anything! Just not the food they didn't do anything to you!"

"Just ace the test already! Sh- don't curse in front of kids Levi don't do it..."

She thanks me hands me the $30 and runs off with chips in her mouth, great now the table is dirty... Disgusting. 

"Hey are you Mr. Ackerman?" I'm already annoyed as much as it is I can't deal with another brat anymore!

"Yes now what is it-"

I turn around swiftly to find myself in front of a tall brunette teen with short hair and beautiful ocean turquoise eyes. I step back a bit just now noticing how close we are together, I get a good look at him and see that he has beautiful features let alone the fact that he has the sent of a godly Alpha. I realized that I've been staring for a good minute, I can feel my face turn all shades of pink, it's very noticeable since my skin is milk white. 

"Uh- Y-yes I'm Mr. Ackerman I'm assuming your Eren Jeager"

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you sir Hanji has told me a lot about you"

"W-well thank you... Sit down let me check... Your failing in French correct?" He gives a nod and sits down in his seat, well this will certainly be interesting...

\------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you again Mr. Ackerman"

"No problem kid... I'll see you again next Friday" We're outside right now since the library was closing, it got somewhat dark out and the kid just gave me the cash. I feel like a drug dealer-

I walk away after saying our goodbyes maybe Hanji won't be at my house in our fridge again.

"Yeah wait! I was wondering but can I have your number?" I turn around with my face slightly blushed

"M-my number... But why though?..."

"Just to keep up to date, ask you out, that's all" He pauses and rubs his hand on his neck

"Thanks Mr. Ackerman"

Wait what- did I just write down my number are you serious just like that I gave him my number! Usually when someone asks for it I give them a punch where it hurts, I didn't even realized that I wrote it down and handed to him. 

"I'll see you on Friday then Mr. Ackerman"

He whispers the last part in my ear as he walks away with his hand on my ass, feeling around before he walks away with a smirk on his face. H-how- why- this shitty brat really just pulled a move on me. How can he just do that and get away with it! I mean isn't any Omega's or Beta's around to witness this, I tighten my legs and grib onto my white shirt. Just that one little touch is making my instincts go crazy. 

I-it feels like I'm going in heat but I have another six weeks, I can feel myself forming my slick already, I need to get home before any Alphas come out. 


	2. Eren Jeager ~2~

**Levi's POV:**

Eren Jeager I fucking hate you

My instincts have officially betrayed me! I've been thinking of Eren nonstop for almost the past 3 weeks! What am I even supposed to do!? All Alphas are animals, why am I doing this to myself again! I thought I already learned my lesson... So why am I doing this again, I'm so stupid sometimes.

I hear the door open and see Erwin come in. He never comes home this early I go to call out for him but he doesn't even see me, and just passes by me, to grab some papers. I'm already used to this by now... So why do I feel the urge to cry... 

I feel my face run down with warm tears, I look over to Erwin- he doesn't even notice... Why am I even surprised anymore!? He walks out with the papers and slams the door shut. 

I'm pissed, I'm furious, I'm sick and tired of him! I'm over him no more second chances I gave him to many to continue to be his Omega! I am done with him!

I rush upstairs knocking down everything and anything that blocks my path, I grab a box and march my way down to the living room. I fall to my knees take a match and light up the fireplace. 

I take out every single letter he wrote me in high school, they were all love letters he wrote in our senior year, I had a secret admirer and it turned out to be Erwin. I kept them after all these years, I wanted to keep them with me forever, now? I want to burn them all... I rip them all to shreds and throw every single one of them in the fireplace, making sure that nothing is left of them. I watch as all of the meaningless letters burn into ashes, all of the ashes scattered then disappeared some landing on the floor that I'm not bothered to clean anymore... 

**Eren's POV:**

I come rushing down after hearing a knock on the door, I march down almost slipping down the stairs as I reach the door. Opening the door I get hit with the smell of a bitter sweet vanilla sent. 

Who pissed him off this time.

"Hey so glad you came by"

"Yeah... Sorry for bothering you can I come in?"

"Of course, come in Levi. Ma maison est ton père est une merde complète"

"You just said my house is your a father complete shit, not wrong but you need to work on your french idiot..."

"That's why you're teaching me Mr. Ackerman"

"Yeah you shitty brat"

He sits down on the couch and puts his bag down looking very uncomfortable. 

"So um, I'm sorry if I'm intruding I'll leave as soon as your parents come I don't want them having the wrong idea..." I let the water boil as I set the tea boxes aside the cup, and make my way right next to him sitting down. 

"Don't worry they're off on a business trip"

"Oh what do they work as?"

"My father's a doctor and my mother is his assistance, they'll be out for another two weeks or so" We sit in awkward silence till I hear the little ding for the boiling water, I look over to Mr. Ackerman who seemed to have gotten jump scared a bit at the noise. 

"So what kind of tea would you like?"

"Do you have Earl Grey tea?"

"We do actually, thank you mom for your expensive taste!" I take out the tea in the box and put the tea bag and boiling water in the tea. I let it sit for a good minute eager to talk to Mr. Ackerman again. I take out the tea bags throw them out and rush towards him and set the tea in front of him. He gives a small thank you and holds the tea in a very odd way that I've never seen someone do before. 

"Hey um, I'm sorry I really shouldn't of come here I was angry and wasn't thinking rationally I should get going-" I rush towards him and grab his hand before he could even take a step out. 

"Hey, it's fine you can talk to me. So what's on your mind Mr. Ackerman"

He puts the tea down and looks towards my direction and gives a sigh. 

"Well before I get into this whole thing just call me Levi when I'm not tutoring, second be prepared to go through a whole lot of shit, third never tell anyone about what I'm about to say or else I'll personally sangwoo you" I put my hand on my heart with a salute. 

"I swear Levi! I won't tell a soul"

He takes a deep breath and holds the tea cup in his hand. Before he could even say anything I can smell the bitter sent coming off from him.

"I have a terrible husband who neglects me everyday, abuses me and I just wanted to somehow express my anger..." My eyes shot up in terror, that explains so much especially in these past three weeks... Well my dreams of marriage with this perfect beautiful omega are down the drain. But I still have a shot, I can still win his heart. 

And I will. 

"Are you newlyweds!? Because this isn't making sense, it's only been days or weeks right? No that can't be right your mark is already gone" He pauses but continues on

"N-no we've been married for five years now... And I've never been marked before" If I was drinking tea I'd be choking the second time today. 

"Five years, five years!? You aren't marked either. I've heard of relationships like this but only on the news when abuse or murder happens..." I put both my hands covering my mouth trying to take all of this in. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After a while we talked about it, he shared everything that has happened to him. He expressed how angry he was and all the pain he felt in his heart, at one point I saw tears of sadness and anger in his eyes. It was like a terribly beautiful poem that just kept going until there was no ink left to express the pain and suffering the writer is pouring their heart and soul into.

"And what were you coming here to do?" He puts his head down almost in shame clenching his black tight leggings that are hugging his ass and thighs just the right way. 

"I've seen him cheat on me before so I was thinking about doing the same thing, I want to put him through the same pain and suffering... A-And I was thinking about doing it with you..."

I choke on the tea I was drinking and put my hand over my mouth trying not to spill. 

Great job Eren Jeager choking twice in one day your a disappointment a complete and utter failure, great day to be me.

"I know I'm sorry I should have just left it was a terrible idea, I-I didn't want to throw myself on some stranger you were the only Alpha I know... I should of just said fuck this and not knock on the door"

**Levi's POV:**

I need to make a run for it or else I'll never see the light of day again. I make my way to the front door, only to hear a slamming sound right next to my head. I don't want to turn around but my body isn't communicating with my mind. I turn slowly turn around waiting for my doomsday to come any second now. Only to be pinned down and connected by a kiss on the lips by the hungry alpha in front of me, feeling his hands let go of the door only to be found on the back of my waist making the space between us thinner and thinner. Before anything else could happen I knee this shit in the stomach, making him let go of me falling to the floor, I slide down the door slowly making my way down.

"Gee what the hell was that for..."

"No what the hell were _YOU_ doing!? Why'd you kiss me all of a sudden!"

"Your the one who said that you wanted to cheat on your husband!" My memories came back to me in a flash making my face turn red, a blush quickly spreading across my face.

"T-that was before! I'm in my right state of mind right now, I don't need you to take advantage of me..."

"I guess your right, but damn that hurt!"

I give a small tsk, ready to leave any minute I get up only to be pulled down by the same alpha who pinned me down.

"Give me a chance Levi, I'll prove myself and I'll treat you better than your shitty husband ever did" I feel my eyes widen at his statement, making my blush slightly go away. 

"Y-you what... No all Alphas are the same what makes you think your any different!" I push him away attempting to leave again.

"Listen I have more control than other Alpha's, when I met you it was the first time my instincts have taken over" I pause pondering for a minute thinking about the pro's and con's of being in another relationship. Then the idea hit me like a truck. I get off my scrawny ass and get on his lap, facing him. 

"H-hey w-what do you think your doing!"

"You said you could control your instincts, so I'm testing it out try not to fuck me Jeager" His face intensely turns into a bright shade of red as he looks to the side away from me. He rest one of his hands on the floor while the other one is on my waist trying to push me off. I wrap my arms around his neck waiting for an reaction from the brunette in front of me. If he even tries anything I already have my phone recording, so if he does try anything I win and it's off to jail for him, depending how the judge see's it, but most of them are in Omega's favors since were considered the 'victims'. It's not like I want to do this I just want him to leave me alone, I just need to get my point through that thick skull of his. That doesn't matter, no matter who is it I'll teach them not to ever mess with me ever again.

\------------------------------------------------------

We sit on the floor for a good TEN minutes and nothing, not even a hard on, not even a shade of blush on his face. He hasn't moved even an inch when I started to move my hips on him. I was pissed so I punched and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Why aren't you reacting at all!? I mean any Alpha would fuck the shit out of any omega if they're on their lap!" I see him put his hand in a fist.

This is pissing me off more than Erwin's fucking eyebrows!

"Yeah this is a challenge for me I've been trying to contain myself but it's getting harder every second..."

"Harder as in a hard on-"

"No! I mean no"

I had enough of this nonsense, I've been trying so hard and for what just to be proven wrong. I have no idea why I have tried so hard to make him snap yet it never happened, I don't know if it's because I want to be right so it gives me a good reason to leave or be proven wrong so I can have a second chance at love again. My mind is telling me to get the fuck away from him but, my heart and body aren't communicating and making their own decisions.

Am I even in the right state of mind right now, I don't know what's wrong or right anymore. I feel like I have a hangover my head hurts and I feel like passing out, but I didn't want to pass out in front of him. Especially an Alpha I can't let an Alpha see me how weak I am once I do I have lost any and all dignity I had left in me.

"I'll give you a chance, but if you mess it up then I'll make sure you stay a virgin forever..." I ended up getting a completely different reaction than what I thought. He ended up pulling me in his embrace, hugging me as tight as he can refusing to let go. My first instinct was to hit him in the head but I ended up hugging him, holding him tightly. My body is moving on its own, again.

Why?

"Thank you Levi I promise I'll be better than that bastard husband of yours!" And there goes the mushy ness again.

"Way to ruin the moment brat..."

\------------------------------------------------------

I find myself waking up in a hazy daze, my eyes fluttering as I see a ray of sun hitting my eyes, I hiss at the pain to lazy to get up and close the curtains instead I turn around away from the light of sun. I snuggle up to the almost warm heater like pillow next to me. As I'm about to snuggle up closer I was about to fall asleep only to find the pillow move on it's own and a warm hand go to the left side of my cheek gently caressing my face.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! My eyes quickly widen as I realized the mistake I made. My eyes connect to a messy haired brunette with turquoise ocean like eyes. His left hand on my thin waist and a slight blush with a beautiful smile on his face. 

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep well"

"Y-yeah... I um what time is it?" I stutter with a slight blush forming. He turns over to see the clock on the bedside table. I see that he isn't wearing a shirt and then it hit me, I stayed here overnight I look over to my phone turning it on to see no messages or phone calls from Erwin, as usual, what was I even expecting...

"7:03"

I nod my head giving small thank you putting my phone down and wiping off the little dry access on the inside corners of my eyes. I can't believe I spent the night here, we didn't do anything I think. I've never been through sexual intercourse before so I can't say for certain, but I don't remember anything that has happened after Eren had hugged me. I hear him yawn and put on a random shirt that's just lieing around.

"I'll make breakfast you wait here alright"

"Alright thank you..."

He gives a bright smile and leaves the room shutting the door gently making no noise. I get off the bed opening the curtains to be hit by the same old ray of sunshine, I take a deep breath taking in everything that has happened in the last 24 hours.

He was kind to me, he didn't take advantage of me even when I gave him the chance, and he even hugged me, something that hasn't happened to me since Hanji found out. It's been years, how the times have past...

Maybe this wasn't the wrong decision after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why the whole relationship is going so fast just know that there is a reason for it and it'll all be explained in future chapters.


	3. Armin Arlert ~3~

**Levi's POV:**

"You didn't say you were terrible at cooking..."

"I didn't say I was good at it either!..." We ended going to a nearby McDonalds getting breakfast. We make our way out after we paid for our food. 

"Cheap but still good" I give a small nod

"Yeah... Well what should we do now"

"I mean I don't have anything planned today or anything, well we do have that tutoring session later on today"

"Should we do it right now at your place, I don't have my papers on me but I can just search up some practice papers" He gives a bright small smile and takes my hand as we ran back to his house getting some stares from people. I mean a 25 year old man and 15 year old teenager running around together isn't the best image, luckily his house was only four blocks away not that far is you ask me.

\------------------------------------------------------

"So you got that?"

"Yup, but how do you say I love you in French"

"I-...je t'aime..."

"Thank you Levi!"

I swear this brat is going to be the death of me, we haven't even been dating for a day and he acts like we've been dating for years. He keeps doing so many nice things to me, is this normal?

"Your face is red are you sick"

"Ah, n-no I'm just- I guess I'm just surprised, your treating me so well... It's been a while since I've been treated like I'm someone's everything..."

"Really, how long..."

"About three years or so..." I put my head down waiting for a response but instead answered by a tight embrace from behind me. I look up to see Eren facing me with a small smile.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel loved every single day, how about tomorrow we go on a date? I'll take you somewhere nice and we can get married-"

"Hold your fucking horse Jeager your moving to fast... But... Really you want to take me out on a date?" I see him give a nod as he puts his hand on my cheek. His touch is so soft and warm, I close my eyes adjusting to his warm touch.

His touch is so soft it could be addicting I lean towards his touch, my back against his chest. The warm ness coming from his body is heating me up, just our skins touching is making me fall into a warm daze. He said he'd make me feel loved... When he said that I felt something I haven't felt in years, I had butterflies in my stomach... How long it's been since someone told me that, I miss all of those stupid lovely dovey feelings.

I forget how long it's been since I've felt this loved, it almost feels like a dream if so I never want to wake up. The way he touches and caresses my skin makes me feel like I'm someone important to him. Eren ended up noticing my tiredness and started to move some of my hair that's covering my face. 

"Hey baby you tired?"

"Mnn... Yeah..."

"You can keep sleeping baby I'll just-" He moves to get up but I end up pulling on his arm keeping him from moving.

"No... Baby please stay..."

In the end we slept on the bed together, his warm embrace was all I needed to fall fast asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

**Eren's POV:**

I wake up to the short nap I've had with Levi, I stare at Levi and all of his beautiful features, still sleeping on my chest. I have no idea why I'm so in love with this Omega, we've only just met but I love him more than life itself. I sit up a bit more, kissing his cheek moving all the little strands of hair covering his beautiful face. I couldn't help myself but kiss his beautiful face again and again and again and again.

"Mmn, Eren...Stop it~"

"Can't your just to beautiful, I don't want to"

I kept kissing him over and over till I heard giggling that soon turned into laughing, my heart skipped a beat when I heard his adorable laughing.

As soon as I heard his laughter I knew it was over.

I continued to kiss him all over and while I was at it I started tickling him making his laughter even louder. I couldn't help but laugh myself as well, his laughter is very contagious

"E-Eren! S-stop it...HaHaha! Eren!"

"But your laughing is so adorable! 

"I am not a-adorable! You fucking punk!" 

We end up switching positions and I was on top of Levi while he was beneath me. I started kissing down his face to his jawline down to his neck all still while laughing, he's just to perfect! I stopped and finally relaxed laid right next to Levi as I hear his out of breath voice. He gave a few small punches here and there but all I could do was embrace him in another hug. Life at this very moment felt so perfect to me, I couldn't help but smile as Levi hugged me back and rested his head on my chest. I don't think I've ever felt so happy, I look down to see my beautiful Levi looking up at me with a slightly noticeable blush on his face. 

"Your so beautiful you know that right baby..." 

"And your... Your very handsome..." 

I kiss him on the head, I feel like I could die at peace if I had the chance. I slide my hand in Levi's luscious raven locks scratching his head. I feel him snuggle up to my chest as he intends to hide his already seen blushing face.

"Is it to early to say je t'aime?" 

"I... Have no clue honestly, I've never felt so loved before. I didn't think it would happen so quick but I think that I je t'aime you too..." He pauses for a second fiddling with his fingers. 

"This is all still so new to me I just never want it to stop, I want to be in your embrace forever... I want to do everything I never could have done with that bastard that I call my husband with you" 

"Does that mean kids cuz I can make that happen right now-" I ended up getting hit in the face with a pillow. 

"Shut up! You stupid brat..." He yells slightly laughing 

"What if... What if he catches us then what do we do?" He looks straight into my eyes and I see his dark grey eyes glistened.

"We don't stop... I don't want this to end, I want to stay like this forever with you. This isn't a temporary thing, I don't want it to be... I want to stay with you for as much time as I have" 

"If that's what you want then we'll stay together even if we get caught" 

"Do you promise you brat..." 

"I promise I swear!" 

I hear him give a giggle, that little giggle gave me life. Can life get even better?

\------------------------------------------------------

**Mikasa's POV:**

"I think Eren has a Omega"

They all spit out their coffee and or other drinks they were drinking completely dumbfounded. 

"W-wait are you sure!? I mean it's Eren!" Connie and Sasha's eyes widen at the statement I just made.

"Yes I'm certain, today when I came home after going to that new gym, I heard giggling and laughing. At first I thought they were having sex but I was wrong. He brought someone home it's an omega for sure because of their scent but I don't know who"

"Mikasa are you really sure I mean Eren never really had any interest in any Omega or Beta before, and maybe Eren just had a friend over. Did anyone go to Eren's house yesterday?" Armin's attempts to calm me down have failed when there was.

Absolute complete silence.

"Oh no Eren does have an Omega... He doesn't have any friends besides us, M-Mikasa just calm down-"

"I will not calm down Armin! My brother has an Omega and he didn't tell me about it!? They have to get passed through me to have Eren, I need to know who it is so I can tell if they're good enough for Eren!"

"Hey Mikasa calm down maybe Eren isn't ready to tell anyone yet, I mean they may have started dating"

Jesus himself has spoken

"Thank you Marco! Yeah he may be right, maybe Eren wants to see where the relationship goes before it all goes to hell!" I fiddle with my hands thinking if there is any other possible reason for this. 

"No, your right that could be the case, but still I want to know who's dating Eren"

"Well we could always spy on the damn bastard" Jean looks to the side not thinking much of what he says. That's when the idea hit me.

"Jean for once in your life your have a good idea!"

"Wait really!? I mean yeah that's my brilliant idea"

"Alright do we know anyone that has a thing for Eren or someone that Eren has been talking to?"

They all stayed silent which is a definite no, so if Eren had an Omega then... 

"Oh wait I might know something!"

"What is it Reiner, give us the information"

"Well you know how I broke my arm a week ago with that fight with Annie, which I totally won"

"Just get on with it!"

"Well I saw Eren talking to a girl with ginger caramel hair she was short and they seemed to get along well"

"So a ginger caramel haired bitch huh?" I growled

"Mikasa!"

"Sorry, sorry... So um did they kiss or anything?"

"Well she did give him a piece of paper which I'm assuming is her number and he put it in a black bag" My eyes widened as he finished.

"Oh so she made the first move, she seduced him didn't she-" Before I could even finish my sentence connie had stopped me. 

"Mikasa! The holy Jesus himself is in front of us" When he had finished he looked offend but then shook it off going back to his usual self.

"Alright I get it so if anything it might be her?"

"Yeah that's all I got for you"

I give a hum and as soon as I head home I'll maybe, yeah I'll definitely go through Eren's bag to see if that piece of paper is still in the bag. Whoever this bitch is she has to know she will have to go through me to be Eren's girlfriend.

"Just calm down Mikasa, I promise it's just nothing I'll help you in any way that I can"

I smile weakly at him as I let my head drop to the table, I'm too tired for this. My mind sounds out everything but in the distance I can hear Armin's calming reassuring voice as he pats my back.

Armin is the perfect comfort buddy

At the end of the day Armin helped me set up a plan that still needs working on some painkillers for my head ache and a bag of my favorite foods. I take a bite out of my sandwich thinking 'Armin is an angel and no one can change my goddamn mind'.

**Levi's POV:**

Me and Eren sit on the couch as I lay in his arms, I have enjoyed the time we spend together and everything we've done.

"Do you have to go back to that fucker you call your "husband" or would you like to spend the night here again?"

"I don't want to but I have to go back if I'm gone to long he might notice even though there's a 1% chance of that happening it's best to be safe then sorry" Eren puts his arm around my shoulder rubbing his hand up and down my right shoulder. He looks and me as I nod and he walks me out to his door. He looks into my eyes as he continues to hold my hands. 

"I had a good time with you Jeager..."

"So did I... I hope you take my offer up on that date"

"Actually I will, can I see you tomorrow at nine in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, how about we meet up at the library again" 

I give a nod and I ended up leaving Eren's house after we said our goodbyes he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'm in the guest bedroom/my current room, I fall face first to the bed grab a pillow to cover my blushed face and I start lifting my legs up and down as I squeal into the pillow. I couldn't believe that I'm actually doing this, the way he touches me and kisses me makes me feel all giddy. God I feel like a high school girl who just received valentines day chocolate from their crush, it's been a while since I felt like this.

I told myself that all Alpha's are scumbags but I've falling in love with another one.

I've fallen in love and I've fallen hard...

When we first met we had an immediate connection, I didn't want to believe it at first but all of my actions till now have proven that I'm in love. I have his number now and I already turned his name into hearts. I stare at it for a while feeling my blushing face where he had originally kissed me, well he kissed me all over. I stare at it blinking for a second only to find my phone taken away from me. My eyes widen, I thought I was the only one in the house. The only person I know of that can get in this house is Erwin... I look at the nearby clock and see it's 7:50 pm Erwin got home early again... I quickly sit up trying to compose myself for all the questions, yelling, and arguments I will hear later. 

"Erwin it's not what it!-"

"Levi... Who is this?..."


	4. Hanji Zoe ~4~

**Levi's POV:**

_"Erwin it's not what it!-"_

_"Levi... Who is this?..."_

\------------------------------------------------------

I turn around to find not Erwin but Hanji instead.

"Hanji what the fuck!? You scared the living crap out of me, I thought you were Erwin! And how the fuck did you even get in here!?"

"Levi answer my question who is this"

"It's none if your damn business Hanji!"

I snatch my phone away from her clingy hands and turn the phone off.

"Levi I'm your friend of course I want to know, because this obviously isn't Erwin. So who is it"

"No one Hanji, not like Erwin would care anyways..." I hear the bed creak a bit looking over my shoulder seeing Hanji put her hand on my shoulder.

"Levi are you cheating on Erwin?..."

"Yes and what about it, I have every reason too. Five years Hanji, five motherfucking years!"

"I get that Levi, Erwin has been a complete ass but still this isn't the right way to go about this. Be realistic about this you only started to become independent a few days ago you weren't in the right mind of state some Alpha could easily take advantage of you"

"I know that I was careful! But I wanted to express my anger somehow! Then things started moving along and then the next morning came and here we fucking are"

"Levi! Erwin might not be the one but that doesn't mean you can cheat on him... I just want to look out for you and I'm not sure what this person's intentions are" I take a deep breath and look her straight in the eyes. 

"Might be, might not BE THE ONE HANJI! He isn't the one, he'll never be the one! I just, somethings happened and I think I'm glad with the decision..."

"That's the thing you said 'I think'! You don't even know if you made the right decision!"

"Yeah but!...I have to wait and see, If I explain it to you will you look at it my point of view..."

"I'll try but you better have a good because I'm not going to let my best friend be used, if it's some bullshit reason"

Okay I pissed Hanjin off never a good sign. Note to self never do it again.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Okay... I think I get it now. It's almost like your instincts have betrayed you, me and Moblit will have to research that soon... How bizarre... I feel like I've read something like this before"

"Exactly you can't described it in any other words than bizarre. It's what I thought at first, I don't know and I didn't get it. I thought I had total control over my body but when we first touched it made me act like a giddy high schooler" 

"Well your height does make you look like one-" Smacked in the face with a pillow 

"There's the Levi I know in love!" She gets off her high fucking horse and actually starts talking normally again.

"But hey Levi can I at least meet him I want to know what type of Alpha he is" 

"I'll give it a think about if he's ready..."

She gives a understanding nod 

"You better be right about this one Levi, I just want to make sure your in the right hands of the person you love" I guess I'm grateful to having such a worrying friend like her. Even though she's annoying as fuck, but I still love her for it... Most of the time. 

"I know I'll be careful and besides you shouldn't worry about me, remember that damm baby still in you for another three months. You shouldn't be worrying or stressing about me or else it's going to affect the baby" Haji gives a very obvious fake cough changing the subject.

"So about your new Alpha, is he hot or what because I want to see how your kids would look like" And she's back. I remember she acted the same way when me and Erwin first hooked up, always nosey, always into my business wanting to keep up with what's going on. She never does change does she.

"Ah shut the fuck up! I don't want to get into shit like that four eyes! Your the one having a fucking child here!" I put my hands over my ears shutting out any sound that comes out of that women's god dam mouth. 

She pauses and sits a bit closer to me hand on my shoulder and looks me directly in the eyes. Pulling my hands away from my ears holding them gently, in her own hands.

"Yup this little squirt has been a pain in the ass but it'll all be worth it in the end! I'm surprised you know so much about pregnancy and babies in general, you sure you don't want to have kids with that Alpha of yours-"

"Shut it four eyes! It's to early to think about stuff like that..." A small blush forming on my face, at that second I remembered a conversation me and Eren had earlier on today. 

\------------------------------------------------------

_"This is all still so new to me I just never want it to stop, I want to be in your embrace forever... I want to do everything I never could have done with that bastard that I call my husband with you"_

_"Does that mean kids cuz I can make that happen right now-" He ended up getting hit in the face with a pillow._

\------------------------------------------------------

Having kids with Eren... We only started dating and yet Hanji already wants to meet him and see what our kids would look like. When I first started dating Erwin I thought that I was going to break up with him on the fifth day, but before I knew it I was slowly falling in love. But with Eren it's different, I'm already head over heels for him and I get so flustered whenever he kisses or touches me. I grab the same pillow I threw at Hanji and used it to cover my face, covering the red blush that has slowly started showing it's existence.

"Hey Levi are you blushing! Oh my you have gotten so flustered and nervous all of a sudden!" My face pops out of the pillow with my eyes widen and my mouth sealed shut. 

"What the hell, how can you even tell!?" 

"Well your blushing so much that it went to the tip of your ears" 

I give are you serious look as Hanji gives me a check for yourself look, as she looks to me then my ears and back to me. I put my hand to the tip of my right ear only to feel it very warm. The more I feel it the more I feel myself heating up, I dig my head back into the pillow griping it with all my strength. I feel myself give a soft smile as I roll on my back turning to the side. 

"Oh my little baby is in love! I'm so happy that you finally smiled!"

"How do you know these things!?" 

"It's not hard to tell~ besides I recognize that beautiful smile anywhere shorty!~" 

I was going to throw the pillow at her but I didn't want to show my face and ended up griping to the pillow even more hiding myself from the freak I call my friend in front of me. 

God I feel helpless...

\------------------------------------------------------

**Armin's POV:**

"So Eren how's things going still single as usual, you got a special someone yet~" 

"Shut up horse face!" 

Well he didn't denie anything but he also didn't say if it was true. This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. Out of nowhere Annie starts talking.

"So Eren me and Bertholdt were thinking about going on a date" 

"What!?-" 

"Hush child, anyways the place were going to if you have a double date you get a 25% discount. So you have anyone you can bring" 

"Uh sorry no, I don't have anyone at the moment but ask the horse he has Jesus on his side!" 

This isn't working alright we need a new plan. This isn't helping him out at all, you can hear Mikasa gritting her teeth in frustration. She goes back to her usual self just fluttering her eyes at him, while on the inside she wants to grab him by the shoulders and shank him till he tells her. 

"Hey Eren do you have any plans later on today, with anyone, with a girl, specifically a ginger caramel bitc-" I ended up covering her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Haha!... She's just tired that's all!" He ignores it like it's nothing and just shruggs it off.

"Well I do have a tutoring session with Le- I mean Mr. Ackerman later on today"

"Oh Mr. Ackerman yeah! Professor Hanji recommend him to us as well" Before the conversation goes on a U-turn we have to get some more information.

"Anyways Eren can you go buy me some water please?" 

"Yeah sure... You bunch of weirdos..." 

Eren leaves the table were at and we all quickly look at each other. Before we could say anything Mikasa went straight into his bag looking for the paper. 

"Haha! There's the bitch!" 

I face palm knowing that Mikasa won't stop until she knows who this person is. 

"Your lucky were friends or else I would have never done this" 

"Yeah thank you Armin"

"What would you do without me" 

"Nothing" 

"Exactly!" 

My friends are very weird but we're all weird in our own ways. Well might as well continue reading my book, what else am I supposed to do listen to all of their planing while I'm already planning a perfect plan of my own. 

"Hey Armin here's your water" 

"Thanks Eren! Anyways look have you read this!" 

"Read what?" 

"This book it's about the..." 

\------------------------------------------------------

**Eren's POV:**

"It's about the Titans and how they roamed the earth!" 

"Well your certainly an energetic one today" 

"Yeah I guess I really liked the book Armin handed over to me" 

"Armin? Who's that..." 

"Oh Armin's my childhood friend he's a bit of a bookworm, I can show you a picture of him" 

He gives a nod as I pull a picture of him and me at the beach. 

"Hmm he looks cute... What do you think of him?..." 

"He's a really great friend... Are you jealous Levi" 

"Hmmm, I'm never jealous what would make you think I'm jealous"

"Don't worry your the only one I love~" 

"So you say..." 

I rub my face against his back and he relaxes to my touch. 

"Your the only Omega I love" 

"Yeah, yeah I love you too you idiot..." 

I give a small kiss on his cheek as I continue to wrap my arms around his waist. He's so small yet he's so fierce, he's a perfect package. I could stay like this forever but Mikasa would barge in any second taking him away from my arms.

\------------------------------------------------------

_I arrived at the library a few minutes early so I don't make Levi wait to long. I turn the corner to see Levi standing there, looking at his phone sorting out his phone. I walk up to his to get a good look of him, he has a black turtle neck sweater with a semi long brown coat on top with some black tight jeans and a black belt. As I get closer I can smell his nervous panicky vanilla sent, I start running towards him tackling him in a hug._

_"Levi! Did ya miss me"_

_"Jesus fucking christ Eren! You scared the fucking shit out of me!"_

_"Hey that was the first time you called me Eren! We've grown so much closer this is the start of a healthy happy marriage"_

_"I-Its to early for stuff like that! You remind me of Hanji to much, I can handle one I'm not sure about another one..."_

_"Hanji? Is this person a friend of yours?"_

_"Yeah she's nuts"_

_"I'm going to ignore the fact that you insulted me, anyways well then are you ready for our date?"_

_"Yeah, so where are you taking me Mr. Eren Jeager" I give him a knowing smirk._

_"You just have to wait and see~"_

_I take his hand and we walk hand in hand to the place we're heading to. This place is a well known place and I'm glad I know the right people who can help me get in. It's a 15 minute walk to get there but it's always worth it, most people come from another state to eat the food served here. I let go of Levi's hand as we arrived at our destination, I stare looking at it, it hasn't changed since I've last been here._

_"This is the- Levi where are you going!" I see him stop and turn around looking at me._

_"To the place you picked out now where is it" I throw my arms at the restaurant in front of us. I see his eyes widen in complete and utter shock._

_"This place!? H-how Eren, how much money did you spend!"_

_"Not a lot actually! Anyways we should head in I made a reservation for us" He runs towards me pulling on my sleeve._

_"Wait! Wait! Wait! Seriously how did you afford this place I mean 'The Kirstein's' place can be very expensive how did you even get a reservation!?" My smirk just gets even wider, I take his hand and look him straight in the eyes._

_"I know some people"_

_ **Levi's POV:** _

_Before I knew it we were inside ordering our food, the place was very nice but since it's so expensive most people think it's one of those fancy restaurants. When in reality it's just an expensive restaurant with laid back people. I never thought Eren would take me to this place on our first date, I mean I thought we were going to go to some cheap dinner. Eren's outfit is very simple as well but it's a good look, he has a grey hoodie with a jean jacket over it, with black ripped jeans and white shoes. I see a woman look over at our direction and walk towards us, could be a waitress but she isn't wearing the same outfit._

_"Eren hello dear how long has it been since you came here!"_

_"Ah Mrs.Kristein it's been a while"_

_"Yes it really has, oh by the way how has my Jean-boy been has he been behaving well"_

_"He's been more well with Marco by his side" She gives a happy nod and smile looking over at my direction._

_"Oh hello there, I'm Mrs.Kristein the owner of this restaurant it's a pleasure to meet you"_

_I shake her hand still in shock, how does this high schooler know the owner of this restaurant. She gives a goodbye and heads towards the kitchen exiting our line of sight. As I look back to Eren he looks at me and before I could even say anything he already had his answer ready._

_"I have a friend he's the son of the owner, and my father and her were good friends" I give a nod trying to keep my eyes on the menu and him at the same time._

_"Yeah Jean or horse face which I call and I used to have play dates all the time, have fights and yet somehow we're still friends today" I give another nod looking at my menu and looking back at Eren as I ask my question._

_"So is he an omega or alpha?"_

_"He's actually a Beta"_

_A beta, well I guess I don't have to worry as much. I shouldn't be worrying but I can't help but worry or get irritated when he mentions somebodys else's name besides mine. I feel like a jealous boyfriend, actually I am a jealous boyfriend, even I can't denie that._

_After we both ordered our food, it came after 10 minutes. Eren ordered a Mongolian beef, with a sweet flavor of the dark brown sugar mixed with the salty soy sauce and the strong over a mountain of steamed rice. Meanwhile I had Boeuf Bourguignon a French beef stew with red whine, perl onions, mushrooms, and bacon dish._

\------------------------------------------------------ 

_After we ate our meal we gave our regards to the chief and exited the restaurant to a nearby park. We sat at a nearby bench and Eren was holding me in his arms, and we started talking about little things that had happened today. We had decided to take a quick walk through the park glancing at the beautiful area around us._

_"The meal was fantastic, thank you for taking me here today, I had a wonderful time"_

_"Your welcome, I also had a wonderful time with you honestly you made my day better" I smile at him as we walk through the park. I stare at him and I slowly look down to his hand tempting to hold his hand but I go for it. My hand shaking as it makes its way to Eren's hand, my fingers slowly meet with his. I see him look over to me as I turn my head to the opposite direction hiding my blush. I smile to myself softly as he holds my hand tightly, the moonlight night makes this walk even better._

_I stop making Eren stop in place looking over to me, I made the boldest move I ever had. I wrap my arms around his neck and get on my toes connecting our lips together, in a matter of seconds he started kissing me back, putting his hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. We continue to kiss each other in the night light but it had to end eventually so we both ended up pulling back. The only thing heared is our low pants as we both stare in to each other's eyes._

_"Did I... Did I make your night even better"_

_"Anything you do makes it even better, I didn't expect a kiss to be my reward though"_

_I start to giggle a bit and I just hug him, a few seconds later I feel him hug me back. I didn't think it would work though, I should have expected Eren to kiss back he's such a brat... I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing any of this yet it's so addicting. I can't stop myself from doing all of these things, yet I don't want to stop._

\------------------------------------------------------ 

"That's all that had happened today" 

"Oh my god Levi you kissed him! How scandalous~" Hanji says with a chuckle at the end. After our little date I ended up telling Hanji about it and she came rushing over even though it's gotten so late at night.

"This whole relationship is scandalous!" 

I see her smile then continue to talk more about our relationship and how it could turn out in the future. And honestly I could see myself in that future living a happy life... 

A happy life with Eren by my side...


	5. Petra Ral ~5~

**Eren's POV:**

"So you want to work here?" The manager asks sceptical raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I know I'm young but you need the help right" She sighs and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Well I did offer you the job and we do need all the help we can get, alright you got it kid. Since it's the weekend we can teach you the ropes around here today"

"The sooner the better, thank you Mrs. Ral"

"Please just call me Petra, besides we need some help around here" I nod as she yells out someone to come out. A few seconds later three men come out with the same Uniform as Mrs.Ral- I mean Petra

"This is Oluo, Eld, and Gunther, As you already know I am the manager here, but I also work around here since this place doesn't have much workers" I nod greeting the rest of my new coworkers here.

"Eld I was wondering if you can show him the ropes around here"

"Yeah no worries, c'mon kid let's go to the back" I wave the rest of them goodbye as we make our way to the back. He has dirty blonde hair as it's tied up in the back, he seems like he's worked here for a while, he looks like he's in his early 20's.

"So kid tell me why you working here"

"What?"

"A kid your age wouldn't care about working, and besides you looked desperate to get this job" I give a sigh looking at him. If we're going to work together then he going to find out. Besides if he tells everyone he knows then I could just beat him to the punch, literally.

"Well, I have someone special to me who is in a unhealthy relationship, I want to make enough money to at least get him enough money so he can have a place to stay" He smiles at me softly with sad look on his face.

"You seem like a good kid, we might be equally screwed, I'm in dept to the Smith's company"

"The Smith's Company?"

"Yeah you see I barely know how to read or write so when I asked them to translate the form they ended up scamming me now I'm in dept, so I've been trying to work off the dept. I usually don't tell other people this but since were coworkers you'll find out eventually"

Did they actually scammed him, I've heard of the Smith's company before. They're a very successful company I don't see any reason why they would do such a thing. The company has been handed down to Erwin Smith about two years ago, they did change the name of the company after the new owner. I've only heard good things about them, but now since there is a new owner it seems everything is going downhill. I have heard some rumors about how terrible the place is, and how they make the workers work overtime with no rest, they have scammed multiple people, but they always somehow get away with it. How can you do that to an innocent man, he seems like a good guy to. Is this what it's company stands for now, how can you scam someone who just needed one simple request.

The very thought of it is just sickening, makes me what to slaughter the man and the company responsible for this, I put my hands into a fists in anger but soon calming myself down to have a decent conversation with Eld.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, you don't deserve that really. But how do you take orders when you can barely write" He gives a bit of a chuckle turning towards me.

"Well I memorize the writings of the specific order to the drink and just pretend to write something down so it looks like I know what I'm doing" I nod at him, maybe I can help him out as well.

"Hey kid your doing that wrong"

"Oh I am?"

"Yeah let me help you out"

\------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you all so much for your help"

"Don't worry about it Eren now if you want you can start working on Saturday when you finally get a hold of things"

"That sounds great I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright bye Eren!"

I walk out feeling drained from the work I had to do today, I was just learning how to work there and I'm already tired as fuck. I walk out of the bar only to be stopped, I look up to be face to face to Mikasa.

"H-hey! Mikasa W-what are you doing here!"

"What are you doing Eren. I didn't know you like to spend your time here at a bar, your not even of age to be in here so tell me what are you doing here" Oh god she's using her stern voice, her eyes look dead and she's obviously pissed, it's like that one time where Christa got embarrassed about something I said and blushed and Mikasa came in with her cold hearted death stare. How do I even make it out of here alive!? I see a blonde head popping out of the corner, Armin! I see Armin run his way over here putting his hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"M-Mikasa just calm down I'm sure he has a good reason right Eren! Right!?"

"Yeah I have a good reason!"

"Oh really? Tell me and look me in the eyes without stuttering please"

Fuck

"Alright, alright, I applied for a job here, because I've been meaning to buy something" Both of their eyes widened

"What-"

"I applied for a job, a nice woman handed me a paper saying that they needed help so they gave me the job, and it was a good opportunity for me, and I don't have to use our parents money"

"So you don't like her or anything" Mikasa pulls her arms from Armin's graps pointing her finger at me

"She's a nice person"

"That's to much of a liking an okay person is good enough for me"

"Your too overprotective you know that"

"And I'm proud of it"

\------------------------------------------------------

**Petra's POV:**

It's been a day since we added Eren on the team but we barely have enough staff and if we don't make money then I won't be able to give them their paychecks. And if I don't pay them they'll leave and if they leave we don't have enough people to serve and make drinks. Once that happens I'll loose my business and then I'll end up in the streets all alone with my mate, and he'll leave me for some hotter chick and- I groan in frustration my head banging on the counter table top.

"Hey Petra are you alright"

I lift my head up with a red mark on my forehead, my mate walks over rubbing it trying to smooth away the pain. Then puts his hand on my check playfully slapping me.

"Don't worry yourself to much, don't ruin that pretty face of yours it's one of your best qualitys"

"Even now you come back with a snarky comeback thanks Oluo, I think?"

He smiles at me and continues cleaning up the bar. It's after hours so it's just us here, I sigh and get up. The only thing I can do is look for some new workers who are looking for a job.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr would you!- and he just ignored me..."

It hasn't been an easy day, most people have just ignored me or took the paper and thought nothing of it.

"Hello Miss would you like to get a drink at our nearby bar, we have a dinner there as well"

"The dinner sounds nice, but I'm underaged to drink sorry"

I nod going to try and find my next employee or potential customer.

"Hey wait!" I stop in my tracks looking behind me to see the same young woman who I was just talking to.

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to works at Pit Redoz do you"

"Yes I do why"

"Just wondering is there any other woman that work there currently"

"No it's just me I'm the manager actually"

The look in her eyes darken and her look became deadly. D-Did I piss her off somehow?

"I have a friend his name is Eren do you like him if so I could set you two up"

Is that what she wants, is Eren that single that he needs his friends to help him get a Omega. This is starting to get sad...

"Oh sorry no I'm not single, but I can help him by setting him up with someone and possibly getting laid if you want!"

"No! I mean no, never mind sorry for bothering you"

She walks off and I lost sight of her when she went turned around the corner. What was that all about, she didn't seem to like him, but she was oldly protective of him. What a weird friendship they have. I walk off trying to get some new customers.

\------------------------------------------------------

"That kid is a fucking magnet"

Almost all of the employees here stare in awe as Eren is taking orders from a whole Omegan crowd.

"It's been less than a day but we have more customers than we have in a year"

I snap myself out of that aura focusing on the task at hand.

"Cmon you guys stop slacking around we have more work to do!"

They didn't answer me and just rushed out either taking more orders or making sure to get the orders right.

'I don't care what kind of witchcraft he did, as long as he's getting us customers I'm fine with it!'

\------------------------------------------------------

After Eren had left I had gathered all of our employees for a meeting.

"So are we just going to talk about Eren or what"

I shake my head, I grab the item out of my pocket and throw the wad of cash on the table. As soon as they saw the money their eyes shot wide open.

"No your joking! We couldn't have made this much money in a day!"

"I'm not, but this is amazing! Shohei you can have a part of this and buy a new brewer, Eld I separated this portion for your payment that I wasn't able to pay the last time, and I'll keep this portion so we can upgrade this place up!"

"What the fuck! What does that kid have that brings this many people!?"

Well scratch the part where I thought Eren was single, he has to be popular in school there isn't any other information. That would explain why that girl was so overprotective of him, she's like a bodyguard or something.

"Well this kid is a walking magnet, but he has too improve in skills as well so Shohei can you do me a favor and teach him how to be a part time barista as well.

"Of course, I'll take him to go shopping with me so he can know which brewer is the better one" Shohei gives a soft smile, how long has it been since we've seen him smile like that. I guess even he can get excited when he's all worked up.

Now that he has agreed now we can start by using the leftover money to take down the sign and change it to a new one. I already have all the paper's and legal documents right here so we should be good to go.

\------------------------------------------------------

Me and Eren are standing outside of Pit Redoz as it's being remodeled inside and on the outside.

"So this place will be on renovation for a few days"

"Yes, with all the money we made over the last two days we can use it to upgrade the place up a bit"

Eren nods at me as we both walk in seeing the whole place being covered with plastic or the floor being torn off and replaced with new flooring.

"Wow this much money in two days"

"I know right, but thank you really. We wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for your- What did you do to attract all these customers?"

"I did what now"

"You attracted all these customers somehow right? Did you tell your friends and family or what"

"No I didn't tell anybody about this, weren't these people your regulars"

"No every single one of them are new" I point outside the bar were there people outside staring at the building. Eren looks back at me with a blank face that soon turned into a shocked one, he pointed to the crowd then back to himself.

"Oh, I did that!?"

"Yes! Yes you did! You didn't even realize that you did all of that!?"

"No! I mean I am popular at school but I didn't think that would happen at a bar!"

This kid has some skills alright, he doesn't even realize the affect he has on Omega's. But just because he's an Omegan magnet doesn't mean that we'll keep him. He has to prove himself and work hard, life isn't easy you can't just use your charm to get out of things, you have to face the consequences. I just hope that Eren realizes that and won't slack off.

But he's a good kid, the chances of him doing that are low but for now I'll look on the bright side. He's made everyone's day better. He made everyone look forward to their paychecks, and even made Shohei smile. I hope that Eren will continue to work here and make our days brighter than the next. Cheesy I know, but things have changed around here.

We've all changed, we're looking onto a brighter future because were getting all that money-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that was recently posted on my Wattpad account so the next one will posted next month while I write more chapters so I do hope that'll you stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to come across my account here on ao3 then know that I have another account on Wattpad with more chapters and I will publish those chapters onto here so that if you do not have Wattpad you may read it here. If you'd like to read it on Wattpad then just search up my username DazaiTheSuicideKing.


End file.
